Oh, Doggone it!
by caylender
Summary: When Seth and Dean are turned into puppies, poor Roman is left to take care of them. Puppy Seth is adorably pitiful, and Puppy Dean might be the devil. But things are not quite what they appear to be... R&R Cute puppy feels and cuddles.
**Disclaimer:** Nope. Never will.

 **AN:** Shield fic...

This is written for my best friend, Captain. She's awesome; she and I went to our first house show, which was amazing. Also, she foolishly made a bargain with me that she'd write me some New Day and Seth stuff if I finished a Shield puppy fic... This is not quite what she's expecting. :D Yeah, I'm well aware that I am an awful person.

* * *

Roman had no idea how this happened. He stared at the two puppies before him completely baffled. Anyone would think he was crazy for the thoughts he was currently harboring… But he wasn't. Oh no, he wasn't crazy.

The puppy on the right yawned deeply; his long, ginger-colored ears flopped into his face. The puppy then focused his bright blue eyes back on Roman. The puppy on the left used his right back paw to scratch the corresponding ear - the odd yellow colored ear on an otherwise dark brown puppy.

Roman had to be absolutely insane to even be considering this as a possibility! Or maybe he had hit his head harder in that match than what he thought... But it added up. Who had the trio pissed off recently that would be able to pull something like this off?

The puppy on the left yipped at him, and the one on the right snapped at the other.

"Dean," Roman said in a warning voice. "Don't snap at Seth."

Dean looked down guiltily, and Seth sneezed, completely out of the loop.

It looked like Dean still possessed some of his human memories and tendencies; on the other hand, Seth seemed so confused and innocent. Roman sighed. He would have to smuggle his former Shield teammates back to the hotel room. Their hotel didn't allow pets, so this would be interesting.

Roman grabbed his duffle bag and carefully stowed the puppies in it. Instantly, Dean started this pitiful howling sound while Seth began to cry. Roman closed his eyes. This was going to be terrible.

* * *

Roman managed to smuggle the puppies into the hotel room out of sheer luck. Before the endeavor had really begun, he had dropped his phone and angered the cell phone gods. The stupid thing refused to turn on from then on. Then in the actual hotel, he was sure there were at least four hotel staff members who were suspicious of him. Roman couldn't really blame them since halfway across the lobby, Dean had began howling again. Roman had thrown an angry look at the bellhop, mumbling about his cellphone alarm being programmed as a wolf's howl, and he had glared at anyone who gave him suspicious looks. Mercifully, he arrived at his hotel room without being stopped.

He unzipped the duffle. Two heads popped out within seconds.

"Oh shush, you dummy," Roman mumbled to Seth who still hadn't stopped crying.

The puppy just looked up at Roman mournfully and kept crying. Roman scratched Seth behind the ears, and the puppy began to quiet.

"I should probably get you two puppy food if you're going to stay like this for a while…" Roman sighed as he scratched Seth's back.

Roman heard an odd clanking noise, which he realized was coming from Dean, who was currently chewing on the bed frame. "Jesus, Dean, stop that!"

Dean paused and sent a glare at Roman before continuing to chew on the wood. Roman shook his head.

"Dean and Seth, I need to run out for some supplies. I'll be right back. Please, don't get into too much trouble." Roman sighed. He had a bad feeling about this. He gave one last pat to Seth and ruffled up Dean's fur before leaving.

As soon as the door closed, Dean stopped what he was doing and pounced on Seth. The two puppies began to wrestle, making a racket and bumping into furniture. They upturned a lamp and it fell, shattering.

Seth barked, and Dean growled in response.

* * *

"What the hell, guys?" Roman moaned as he opened the door. The place was a disaster. The desk chair was turned over. The two lamps were tipped over and broken on the carpet. One of the pillows was ripped open, and feathers were scattered everywhere. His bags were opened, and his clothes were strewn about the floor. The sofa looked like it was an industrial sized chew toy. Strands of toilet paper were stretched across the room. At least, one of the beds was untouched.

Roman's eyes zeroed in on the most likely culprit: Dean. The ginger puppy was sitting up, almost lordly on the remaining pillow, contently chewing on his personal prize: Roman's SWAT vest.

"Oh you furry fu-" Roman trailed off when Dean looked up at him; his bright blue eyes sparkling with innocence. " Crap"

Roman shut the door behind him and marched across the room until he stood next to the bed. Dean eyed him suspiciously and clamped his teeth down on the vest. Roman grabbed on end of the vest and gave it an experimental tug. Dean wouldn't let go.

"Drop it, Dean!"

Dean growled slightly and refused to release his end. Roman gave the vests a couple more sharp tugs.

"Stop it, Dean. This isn't funny!"

Dean stood up on his four legs and grounded his hind legs into the mattress for leverage.

Roman tried to shake the vest to jostle the puppy off of it, but he was unsuccessful. Growing more desperate, Roman lifted his arm and in turn, the vest and Dean into the air. The puppy dangled off of the vest, still refusing to let go.

The Samoan sighed and gently set the puppy down on the bed, dropping his end of the vest. He made the executive decision to let Dean continue to gnaw on his ring gear. If Dean was stubborn as a man, he was twice as bad as a dog.

Roman scanned the room again, completely mystified as to how two little puppies could make such a mess. Wait, two puppies… Something dawned on Roman. "Where the heck is Seth?"

Dean glanced at Roman suspiciously, not stopping gnawing on the vest.

Roman rolled his eyes. What did he expect? The Puppy Dean to just speak and answer his question? Roman began searching the room. Seth wasn't in the closet, behind the curtains, in any of Roman's bags. He bent down and looked under the bed; there were no brown puppies with yellow spots down there. Roman stood and felt a rush of dizziness. He shook it off and decided to check the bathroom.

He glanced in the small room. Seeing nothing, he began turning around to see if there were any obvious places he was missing. However, a pitiful whining noise stopped him in his tracks.

Dean wasn't making that noise. The mutt was still sitting on the bed, eating his ring gear viciously. No, it sounded like it was coming from behind him.

Roman spun around (ignoring the light-headed feeling that rushed through his head) and marched into the bathroom again. He saw Seth.

Somehow, the little puppy was sitting on his hind legs in the toilet bowl, looking the very definition of pitiful. Seth opened his little mouth and let out another heart-wrenching whine.

Roman sighed. The puppy had probably gotten thirsty and since Roman hadn't thought to leave out any bowls of water, Seth had taken matters into his own paws. The puppy had probably climbed onto the toilet seat for a drink of water but fell in when he reached down to lap it up.

The puppy whined again at Roman. Roman shook his head and turned on the bathtub's tap. There was no way he was going to let Seth run around covered in toilet water…

The puppy began crying when Roman moved out of his field of vision.

"Shh, Seth, I'm right here," Roman soothed as he carefully scooped the puppy out of the toilet bowl and placed the puppy into the filling up bathtub.

"I'm really sorry, Seth. This is so weird. If you were here now, you'd kill me for giving you a bath, but I swear I'm only doing this because you're my brother. When you're you again, we'll never speak of this again."

Seth pounced on a soap bubble.

Roman sighed and began lathering up the puppy's fur with the complimentary hotel shampoo. The dog seemed to enjoy the sensation, and Seth's tail wagged continuously.

After rinsing the shampoo out thoroughly, Roman wrapped Seth into a towel and began rubbing off the excess water. Seth thumped one of his back legs in appreciation.

Roman sighed and scooped the puppy into his arms. He carried Seth to the bed and began cuddling the puppy.

Dean began yipping angrily from where he was ripping apart one of Roman's T-shirts on the floor. The puppy ran purposefully to the duffle bag and lifted his back leg. "You little jerk," Roman muttered as Dean peed on the duffle bag. The dog continued to yip. Roman raised an eyebrow. Was Dean jealous of the attention he was giving to Seth? That was a strange concept. Roman left Seth on the bed and grabbed Dean, bringing him back to the bed as well.

"I don't remember the two of you being this needy," Roman told the puppies.

Both his brothers yawned. Dean cuddled into Roman's chest while Seth wiggled through Roman's hair to rest his head on Roman's cheek. Within minutes, all three were fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the room's door flung open, and harsh bickering woke up Roman.

"See! He's here!"

"What do you want, Mr. Architect? A metal?"

"Shut up, Dean. I bet you're relieved the big lug is fine."

"I never said I wasn't. At least, I won't hafta feel guilty for beating his smug face in!"

"Come on, Dean! Maybe he has a good reason for not answering his phone…"

"Oh yeah? When your brother calls you from the side of the road, you pick up your freaking phone!"

"What happened in here? It looks like a disaster zone."

Roman's eyes shot open. "Seth? Dean? You're not dogs!" The Samoan practically ran across the room and scooped up the two men in a giant hug.

Dean wheezed. "Too tight, Big Dog!"

"What the heck do you mean, not dogs?" Seth asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"I can't believe you don't remember last night," Roman said.

"Oh, I remember last night!" Dean snarled. "Seth and I were stranded on the side of the road all night, and you didn't bail us out!"

Roman blinked. "What are you talking about? You were a little fluffy puppy yesterday. You were with me almost all night.

Seth then pointed one of the beds. "You mean those puppies."

Roman's eyes widened, and he pivoted around. Sure enough, the two puppies were sitting on the bed. The Seth puppy was wagging his little tail while the Dean puppy looked like he was plotting world domination.

"What? I- uh…" Roman stuttered.

Dean slouched off to the bed and began petting the puppies. Seth carefully sat Roman down on the other bed.

"Roman, you hit your head pretty hard during our match yesterday. You were supposed to catch a ride with one of the Usos because Dean and I were stopping by my apartment to check in on Kevin. Remember? He's been sick, and we're pretty close to Davenport, so I wanted to make sure he was fine?"

Roman nodded. That sounded vaguely familiar.

"We decided you really should get some real sleep though. Your concussion wasn't anything to worry about, according to the trainers...But now I'm questioning that decision…"

"I swear you were puppies. It made so much sense in my head…"

Seth sighed. "You always get loopy when you're hit in the head."

"I wanna know where he got these fur balls," Dean said.

Seth scratched his head. "They were doing that partnership with HAWS last night...I'm thinking Roman stole two of the puppies."

Seth picked up Roman's shattered phone. "Well, that's why you didn't answer our calls."

Roman groaned. "I stole two orphan puppies…"

Seth patted Roman's shoulder. "It's okay; I think I'm going to adopt them anyways. You know me and dogs, I can't resist."

"Be careful. Puppy Dean is possibly the devil, and Puppy Seth is pathetic."

Dean and Seth stared at Roman in alarm. Dean shook his head and lifted up Puppy Dean. "How can this guy be the devil?"

Seth scooped up Puppy Seth and scratched behind his ears; the puppy licked Seth's nose. "He's not pathetic!"

Roman pointed at Dean. "That thing ate my SWAT vest and peed on my duffle bag." He pointed at Seth. "That thing fell into the toilet and was stuck in there for around an hour."

Dean and Seth gaped at Roman.

Dean finally said, "Roman, I don't think we can ever leave you alone again."

* * *

Yup... I went there. Please review. A review means some cuddles with Shield puppies


End file.
